Just A Dream
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Cena/lita AU: He wasnt coming back this time. Song fic to just a dream by Carrie Underwood.


**So fanfiction died alittle, ive been trying to post this for like 2 days lol read and review please :)**

Amy couldn't hide the tears that were poring down her porcelain face, this wasn't how things were supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be there with her, not in front of the church in a wooden box. She couldn't believe what was actually taking place in front of her, it couldn't be real...she kept thinking it was all some horrible nightmare and any moment now she'd wake up and it would all be over.

The red head was born and raised in the same small town in Georgia that she was still living in now. She'd grown up in a place where every one knew you're name, where everyone knew you're business, where you couldn't hide and where nothing seemed to change...and it didn't. At least until he had walked into her life...

His name was John Cena, and from the moment he moved into the big white house next door he'd been the one to shake her existence as she knew it. The moment he walked into her life everything was instantly different...and she wouldn't go back on it for the world.

She had always been that girl in high school that didn't follow the beaten path...she didn't want to be a cheerleader and she didn't always show up to class either. Her father had left her mother shortly after her younger brother was born and of course the townspeople had been whispering ever since.

John on the other hand was from the perfect family, his mother was head of a church organisation back in Boston, his father was retired from the military and he was the cliché football player.

It was just like some cheesy All-American paper back novel sold in grocery store across the nation. It was like something that would have normally made Amy sick to her stomach...but that was before she met him.

**Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**

Georgia was everything she wanted to get away from, it had been her goal for as long as she could remember to run as far away from her one horse town as soon as she could. But he made her want what all those people she had previously felt bad for had...she eventually wanted a life with him.

He was sixteen when he came to town, he was instantly popular among the other kids in school but the only person he seemed interested in was her. They became fast friends, best friends, and they even went to prom together...something Amy normally wouldn't be caught dead at.

Soon enough they were a couple, they did everything together, they even went to the same school when they graduated.

A few years later it got serious and soon enough she was wearing his ring, they were going to get married like everyone always said they would. Love had made her completely different person, she didn't know how she would have ever made it this far without him. And now at 24 she was a widow before she was even a wife.

**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard**

Amy looked up, leaving her thoughts behind when she heard people moving around. The organ began to play and she did her best to stand but she didn't seem to have the strength. She was shaking from her tears and her feet just wouldn't hold her up, all she could do was collapse back into the seat crying.

The words of the song were making it hard for her breath, it was like every syllable was choking the very life from her body.

Even sitting there in the front pew she felt like she was in the background, watching it all from a distance and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She looked down trying to hide her eyes and that was when she spotted the diamond on her finger. Seeing it there only made it harder, how was she supposed to just go on without him? It was supposed to be forever, and now she'd never see his face again...never see those dimples that made her weak in the knees. Her eyes closed to try and remember it perfectly, but her mind could never do him justice.

How was she supposed to just go on, when she knew he'd never utter the words "I love you" again? That he'd never wrap his arms around her again, that she'd never rest her head in the crook of his neck again, that no matter how badly she wanted him to be there that she would always wake up without him?

**Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the gun's rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart**

She felt something clothe like come in contact with her hands that were folded neatly in her lap, looking up she met the eyes of a fellow officer of his. He was holding out a neatly folded American flag that they had just ceremoniously removed from the top of his casket. It was all she had left of him now...and she held it to her chest tightly, wishing it was John instead.

Seeing all the uniforms around her only reminded her of why he was no longer with her. It reminded her of the phone call and the words "He's not coming home..." And for once the words weren't uttered because of an extended tour. This time when he left home for Iraq, he wasn't coming back.

A gun sounded from outside in respect, and felt like that single shot was aimed straight through her barley beating heart.

He'd chosen to walk in his father's footsteps, and while serving his country he was taken from her...from everyone. She felt her mothers hand squeeze her shoulder and she sobbed harder.

Today was supposed to be the original date for their wedding, one they had to push back because of him being called back to duty. She was supposed to be standing up there beside him, dressed in white from head to to. But her veil was traded in for a tissue and instead of white, she was covered in black.

Inside and out.

He was gone, and he was never coming back.

Amy looked up to the ceiling, "Why'd you have to leave me?" She whispered, praying that it would just stop hurting, that some how he could hear her and give her the answers she most desperately needed. But all she could hear were the whimpers of his mother behind her, and the sound of the music still playing..it wasn't just a dream...it was a horrible reality.

**Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**


End file.
